Regretful Replacement
You know those hacks that people make for that Super Smash Bros Brawl game for Wii? If not, the ones im talking about are where you can change a character into some other character with a different character model someone from god only knows where had created. I've played Project M a few times, and i loved that fact that i could play as Roy and Mewtwo again, but after trying to patch a character hack myself i swear i don't think i'll do it ever again. It was around 8:00 at night on a Friday, the time where you get to relax and not worry about that stupid homework. Myself, i prefer to surf the web and see what i can find out about my favorite games, and the like. This time however, after seeing what a simple SD card can to to a SSBB game, i was looking for some new character hacks. As i searched on a couple of sites, i found one that caught my eye.... It was none other than a Lucina Hack. Sadly though, the easiest way to apply it to your game would have to of been by replacing one of my favorite characters, Marth. But, it was only temporary, so i thought why not? After getting my SD card and downloading the file, i followed the instructions carefully and renamed/moved and copied files as instructed. After a good while of fixing the files, i take the blue chip and place it in the Wii console (that was actually a Wii U, but it doesn't really matter too much.) I smiled and picked up the Wiimote, selecting Super Smash Bros Brawl and sitting back down on my bed, getting ready to see how cool it would be to play as Lucina! It was just going to be too cool! The game booted up as my excitement grew, though i didn't know that hacking could have quite a few bad side effects... This time was definitely NO exception. As i went to the character selection screen, Lucina wasn't there, just Marth. A bit disapointed, i switched off the console and turned it on again. Oh look, he's still there. Starting to get a little annoyed at this point i repeat the process again. Though, this time Lucina is actually there! But, wait....Didn't i use Marth's file to place Lucina in game? Strange, Marth was still there. Anyhow, i decided to select my battle opponent as random, and chose Lucina as my character. As i completed the character selection, i swear that i heard someone say something, sounded a bit like a familiar character, but i just could not pinpoint who. I shrugged it off and selected the Caste Siege stage. That one Fire Emblem stage they put in Brawl. The game then immediately just froze, and made a long, continuous beep noise. It scarred the life right outta me (Not literally though, but you know what I mean.) Good thing that i was the only one home, I ran over to the Wii U and quickly pressed the Power button. Damn, it didn't turn off. After pressing the button continuously, the beep was getting annoying so i yanked the power cord out of the console. The TV screen went black, but the Wii U game pad didn't, and that f-ing beep was still there. Enraged, i tried to find the source of the noise, turns out, being the idiot i was i had unplugged the wrong cable. I unplugged the right cable this time. Well, either im insane or that Wii is on something. It just wouldn't go off. I tried turning down the volume of my TV, at least that damn beep wasn't going to bother me. This is when the creepy stuff started to happen, and by this i really mean creepy. As the volume turned down, the beeping actually turned into some sort of....voice...? "Why do you replace me...?" it asked, i for one, just stared at the screen for a moment. "...Replace who now...?" i asked myself, a bit confused and lost at the moment. The screen had actually changed now, i was able to play... My challenger? Marth. Or so i thought at first glance. I couldn't control my character, but Marth just looked right at me, no not my character in game, the real me. He had a inhuman grin on his face, and black eyes, just pure black soulless eyes. His character model glitched from time to time, and so did Lucina's character model. But, unlike Marth, Lucina had a worried look on her face, much like she was pleading to escape. "You replaced me, YOU!" he shouted at me, i backed up a little, Wiimote in my hand as i held it tightly, my back had been against the wall, my heart beating with fear. What had i done...? I was just a simple Fire Emblem fan who wanted to play as Lucina... "I-I-I didnt mean to..." I replied, with a rather worried tone of voice. "LIES! You replaced me with HER!" Marth shouted, in a rather angry tone, pointing the Falchion sword directly at Lucina, who also seemed like she was just as scarred as i was. She had began to back up slowly, Marth turned to her, still with the monstrous grin on his face. "LiKe PlAyEr, LiKe cHaRacTer..." he said, his voice glitched up slightly as he began to approach her. I watched in fear as Lucina attempted to defend herself, but had failed as with a quick swipe from Marth's sword to her neck, she had dropped to the stone floor, almost lifeless, but barely breathing. I felt a sharp pain in my neck as he did swing at her and hit her. It felt like i had been hit with that sword myself. "sHe dEsErvEd tO sUfFeR..." He simply stated, soon holding the blood stained Falcion above her, and slowly pushing it into her chest area, causing her to suffer much more until her final breath. I felt the pain again as well,in the same area that Lucina was stabbed.It was slow and painful, i didnt get wounded or anything, but i still felt the pain. I started to cry a bit due to the pain. Marth soon turned to face me again. "dO yOu LiKe tHis...?" he asked with a grin. "iTs wHaT yOu dEsErveEd, yOu rEpLaCe mE wIth A fOol, yOu wIlL rEgRet." he said, then the TV flicked off. I just sat there, staring at the blank TV screen like some sort of hypnotized animal, unable to move because of fear. I somehow managed to break free from being frozen by fear, and slowly got up with energy i had left, good thing the Wii U was on a shelf right next to where i was sitting, as it hurt to get up on my feet and reach for it. If it was any farther away i dont think i'd be able to get it. Feeling a lot of pain (i swear that i could just collapse right there on the floor.) and hand shaking as i reached for the memory chip to pull it out of the Wii U... Funny, It wasnt there.